Jokes
Little Richard (Junior) Baseball (07/28 04/22/1958 "Clem the Artist", 12.02 10/02/1962 “Greatest Schmo on Earth”) Cars (16.11 11/29/1966 - "Jerk Be Nimble") Coo-coo clock (01.21 1952/02/24 "How to Make a Salad") Cowboy movie (01.35 05/25/1952 "The Railroad Station") Dog (01.13 1951/12/21 "The Skelton's at Home", 02.?? "Shore Leave", 02.03 1952/10/12 "The Stagecoach Robbery") The Fox Song (03.11 1953/11/30 "Flugelmeyers' Secret Formula") Hotels (01.32 05/04/1952 "Live in San Francisco") Little Red Walking Hood (02.?? "Clean Fighter") Mice (01.12 12/15/1951 "Clean Politics") Navy (05.23 02/28/1956 "Cookie and Snorkel's Bundle of Joy") Party (02.08 1952/11/16 "GI McPugg") Santa Claus (01.13 1951/12/21 "The Skelton's at Home", 16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West", 20.13 1970-12-14 "The Stagecoach Hijack") School (02.03 1952/10/12 "The Stagecoach Robbery", 07.21 03/04/1958 "Clem the Dentist") Where do I come from (07.21 03/04/1958 "Clem the Dentist") Monologues Airport gas (15.22 02/15/1966 "Half a Loafer is Better Than None", 1970-09-21 "Freddie's Desperate Hour") Boats (10.24 1961/05/16 "Freddie's Shipwreck") Crime (08.21 03/24/1959 "Freddie's Hideout", 20.04 1970-10-05 "Clem's Witness") Dogs (13.11 12/10/1963 "The Mouth Shall Rise Again") Drivers (07.19 02/18/1958 "Appleby's Garage", 11.28 04/24/1962 - "How to Think Up a Television Title Without Being Sued", 12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel", 12.05 10/23/1962 “One Good Intern Deserves Another”, 16.11 11/29/1966 - "Jerk Be Nimble", 1970-09-21 "Freddie's Desperate Hour", 20.12 1970-12-07 "The Yatch Club") Drug Store 02.?? "Clean Fighter", 02.08 1952/11/16 "GI McPugg" Fairy Tales (09.30 05/24/1960 "Clem and the Beanstalk") Fighters (08.31 06/23/1959 "McPugg in Hollywood", 11.34 06/26/1962 - "Cauliflower Loses His Birds") Food (06.24 03/26/1957 "Fish Market", 09.02 10/06/1959 - "Clem's General Store", 11.04 10/17/1961 - "Deadeye and the Gunslinger", 16.12 12/06/1966 "Better Dead Than Wed", 20.16 1971-01-11 "Humperdoo's Little Pescription") Flying (01.12 12/15/1951 "Clean Politics") Gambling (08.19 03/10/1959 - "San Fernando Loses the Dixie Queen", 11.19 01/30/1962 - "The Many Skeltons in Las Vegas") Health Diet (18.30 1969-04-22 "Kingdom of Iodine", 20.19 1971-02-01 "Freddie's County Home") Doctors (12.30 05/07/1963 "A Midsummer Nut's Dream", 12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel") Eyes (20.18 1971-01-25 "The Auction") Hospital (10.18 1961/03/27 "Deadeye & The Alamo", 10.28 06/13/1961 "Freddie Gets Sick", 20.22 1971-02-22 "Humperdoo's Magic Tire") Medicine (10.11 1961/01/03 "San Fernando Cal", 11.08 11/14/1961 - "Clem's Other Clem") Resorts (11.23 03/06/1962 - "Appleby's Bearded Boarder") Holidays Christmas (12.13 12/25/1962 "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll", 20.13 1970-12-14 "The Stagecoach Hijack") ::Shopping (12.12 12/18/1962 "How the West Was Lost") ::Santa Claus (16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West") Halloween (12.06 10/30/1962 "Rupert the Stupert", 20.07 1970-10-26 "Hiring the Secretary") New Years (11.14 12/26/1961 - "Appleby's Office Party", 12.14 01/01/1963 - "Of Mouth and Men") Thanksgiving (06.07 11/20/1956 "Thankgiving", 12.08 11/20/1962 "Ten Baby Fingers and Twelve Baby Toes". 20.11 1970-11-23 "Humperdoo's Monster") Home 10.20 1961/04/11 "Appleby's Neighbors" Horse 12.21 02/19/1963 "Advice to the Loveworn" Hunting Dogs (16.09 11/15/1966 "Gyp of the Old Block", 20.21 1971-02-15 "The Garage Sale") Inventors 11.21 02/20/1962 "The Iceman Goeth" Minstral show 06.20 02/26/1957 "Showboat" Navy (05.23 02/28/1956 "Cookie and Snorkel's Bundle of Joy", 05.34 5/15/1956 "Castaways", 20.10 1970-11-16 "The Football Agent") Newspaper stands 02.?? "Quiz Show Winner" Politics (03.s08 1954/09/08 "The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth" (Dewey), 04.07 1954/11/16 "He Made Good in the City", 10.03 10/11/1960 "Clem the Candidate", 10.04 10/18/1960 - "Deadeye and the Magician", 11.29 05/08/1962 - "Rock on the Wild Side", 12.27 04/09/1963 "The Portrait of Dorian Appleby", 12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel", 14.17 01/19/1965 "The Seven Year Wretch", 16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West" (Christmas poem)) Polo 13.07 11/05/1963 - "Do You Take This Woman For Your Awful Wedded Wife?" San Francisco 01.32 05/04/1952 "Live in San Francisco" School (01.35 05/25/1952 "The Railroad Station", 11.24 03/13/1962 "The Nine Lives of Freddie", 11.11 12/05/1961 "Mr. K Goes to College") Show business (01.21 1952/02/24 "How to Make a Salad", 02.?? "Shore Leave", 02.?? "The Sultan" (Theater lobby), 08.20 03/17/1959 "Humphrey School of Dramatic Arts", 17.22 02/13/1968 "Sheriffs Are Bought Not Made", 03.21 1954/02/09 "Deadeye and Indians", 08.11 01/06/1959 "San Fernando in Alaska", 10.25 1961/05/22 "Indiana", 19.06 10/28/1969 "Hominy and True Grit", 20.01 1970-09-14 "The Magic Act" (Television), 20.09 1970-11-09 "A True Friend", 20.17 1971-01-18 "Instant Marriage Mill", 20.24 1971-03-08 "The Candidate's Director") Singers (08.30 06/02/1959 - "Freddie the Singer") Sleep 20.10 1970-11-16 "The Football Agent", 20.25 1971-03-15 "Copperside" Space program (08.02 10/07/1958 "Rocket Science Clem", 08.12 01/13/1959 "Freddie and the Spies") Sputnik (07.11 12/17/1957 "Deadeye the Outlaw", 09.07 11/17/1959 - "Appleby the Weather Man", 09.30 05/24/1960 "Clem and the Beanstalk", 07.17 02/04/1958 "Beauty Parlor") Taxes 12.18 01/29/1963 "Haft a Lawyer is Better Than None" Telephone 09.31 06/14/1960 "The Many Skeltons" Texas (06.34 06/04/1957 "Freddie the Star", 09.12 12/29/1959 "Deadeye Turns in His Badge", 11.04 10/17/1961 - "Deadeye and the Gunslinger") Vacations Last resort (11.31 05/22/1962 - "Best Man Blues" ) Weather 03.?? "Hobo's Dilemma", 07.32 05/27/1958 "Game Show", 15.22 02/15/1966 "Half a Loafer is Better Than None", 12.13 12/25/1962 "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll", 20.23 1971-03-01 "The Sheriff Hater" Women workers 09.04 10/20/1959 "Lillian Martin", 1970-09-21 "Freddie's Desperate Hour"